The Faded Hero
by crossing-danger
Summary: Ichigo Wakes in strange world were the sky falls downwards he cant remember what his life was before he woke up he hardly knows himself.different tasks await him, he has to regain his memories there is reason why he lost them-CLICK TO READ MORE OF SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1  Blue metal

Summary:

Ichigo wakes up in a strange world, were the sky falls downwards. He has no idea were he is, or how he came to be in such a place. And most importantly, he cant remember anything about his past before he woke up. He knows he has a past and he knows hes a shinigami, but both have no meaning to him. An older man appears apprently trying to help him to remember.- He meets someone he never expected to meet, who will stop at nothing until he is dead...Ichigo needs to remember his past. If not he will spend eternity in this slient world. As he regains memories he realises why it was that he had forgottern.

The Faded Hero

1. To lose brightness, loudness, or brilliance gradually. To lose freshness; wither: summer flowers that have faded. To lose strength or vitality; wane: youthful energy that has faded over the years. To disappear gradually; vanish: a hope that faded.

Chapter 1 : Blue Metal

I never thought I'd hate the colour blue, or the sight of a bright blue sky. But here I am hating it. The colour always the same. Never changing. Always making me feel uneasy and a huge sense of loss settling into the pit of my stomach. Always that same shade of blue. Nothing more. Nothing less. What A foul colour.

I put my arms under my head to support it against the hard metal ground. If you can call a solid sky scraper ground. I carried on staring into that baby blue sky just wishing to see another colour. Wishing it would go darker, or just change a shade at least.

The clouds were the only other colour. Their white. A complete contrast against the blue sky. But this colour also makes me sick. It never changes. Not one dark cloud has passed by as of yet. Not one. There all very similar shapes to be real clouds. They never change much. But yet they keep on moving by, as if being pulled by a gentle breeze.

But there is no breeze here. No wind. No sun. It doesn't even get cold. Where is here? Why am I in such a place?

I sighed out loud to myself and the sound of it seemed to glide over the sea of unliving buildings. This sky isn't even real. The clouds don't go around this earth (If I'm still on earth?) which is what you'd expect clouds to do. But no. These ones go downwards. Towards this place. But never seem to reach me. They disappear behind the buildings in the distance.

Are they actually moving downwards though?

Which is up and which is down? ...I don't know anymore.

I rolled over onto my stomach to hide my face in my hands. At least that brings some darkness. My eyes hurt. I don't think Ive slept since I woke up here. When did I get here?

A day ago? I don't know. I don't think time exists in this world. Its not necessary. There are no people going about there daily business. There is no moon, nor no sun. So what is the need for time.

And when was the last time I actually talked to another human being? Can I still actually talk?

"WHY" I spoke to myself or to anything that could be listening. my voice echoed for a while, but then faded away just like everything else. At least my voice does still work. Not that its any use. Since I woke up here there hasn't been a single being nor animal. Nothing.

I need to pull myself together before I start going crazy. That's all I need.

I sat up and rearranged my black shinigami robes that had twisted while lying down. My hand reached up and ruffled my orange hair that fell slightly over my eyes. Has my hair gotten longer? Does that even matter?

Hmmm so. I must of been here for about a day, maybe two. But that's just a lucky guess. I don't even know were here is. I could of been here for eternity and I wouldn't of known.

I feel like I've been here before though and I guess that means something. I cant remember how I know that. I just do. So that's no help.

I looked over at my surroundings once more. They might of changed while I wasn't paying them attention, just maybe.

But no. Same old, same old.

I'm sitting on what looks like the tallest sky scraper. Annoyingly it too has a strange sort of blue hue to it. Light gleams off its shiny metal looking surface but there is no sun. There for no rays, so why is it so damn shiny?

I got up feeling my legs for the first time in ages, and they wobbled slightly from underneath me. I walked to the edge of the building and looked down. It seems to go on forever. Theirs no telling if there is even an end.

The buildings around me all look the same only different sizes. All of them tall and sleek. They even have squares for windows. But there aren't window panes and there solid right threw.

My exploring really wasn't doing me much good. What could I find in a world that never changes and is constantly silent?

I sat back down next to were I had left my zanpakuto. Its large for a zanpakuto and is kitchen knife shaped some would say. Its blade is seethed wrapped in white bandage type material. I looked at it hopelessly.

I could usually feel a presence from it. I use to feel it pulse when ever a touched it, like the sword had a living soul. Like it was eager to be used. But now it feels lifeless to me. Empty.

But that cant be true. A zanpakuto is a shinigami's soul. Its my soul.

I picked it up. It felt to heavy in my hands. It use to feel almost weightless. I could swing it around with ease. It was as easy as breathing. But now it was just an object. Something not alive.

The bandages unraveled revealing the shining black blade. A bottomless black. Deadly looking. Sharp. Able to kill.

I looked at my reflection in its surface. My orange hair was longer. It spiked naturally in all different directions and some fell over my brown eyes. I glared at my reflection and the boy glared back. His brows tightly furrowed. The brown eyes kept on looking. Searching for something.

"AHHHHG!" i growled and dropped the blade to the floor. It clattered and the sound rang out eerily.

I folded my arms around my knees and stared at it angrily.

"Why wont you answer me?" I pleaded with it unable to hide my emotions. I had never felt this alone before. Never felt as unable to do anything as I do now.

Nothing answered back just as it never did, which left me wondering why was I even expecting it to?

Its just an object. Just some sword that's always with me.

The clouds were reflected in the black blades surface and i watched as they floated by. The constant movement made me feel sick. But feeling sick is better then nothing. Better then a constant numbness.

Who was my zanpakuto again? What do shinigami's do again? WHY CANT I REMEMBER?

There was a flicker of strange movement in the blades reflection that caught my eye and snapped me out of my haze. A figure of another joined the orange haired boy.


	2. Chapter 2 Old Man Zangetsu

Chapter 2 Old Man Zangetsu

A shadow had joined my reflection, which must of been there for a fraction of a second. What ever it was, was gone by the time I had gotten to my feet and turned around.

I was filled with a strange sense of hope that I wasn't alone, but also fear. What ever that thing was, it was fast. It had to be a person. But then again I only seen what looked like black shadows.

I looked around even though I knew I wouldn't catch it a second time.

This person was keeping me here. It knew the area well. It knew how to hide in such an unhidable place. But this meant I wasn't going crazy and that there is some purpose to this madness. Unless I'm seeing things now. No. It was there, and it was real.

I couldn't help but keep looking around me. A strange prickly feeling crawled itself over my neck and spine. The hairs stood on end. It felt like somebody was watching me. Waiting for me. A bead of sweat dripped from my forehead.

How am I being kept here though? And most importantly were was I before this? WHY DON'T I KNOW THE ANSWERS?

The endless questions in my mind were starting to really give me a headache. Why don't I remember anything before existing in this place?

"JUST COME OUT ALREADY!" My anger had boiled over.

Nobody replied. My temper was rising. I had never been very good at controlling it, but right now it didn't need to be controlled. There was nobody here to tell me stop wasting spirit energy. Nobody to nag me. I could let my energy over heat. The warmth of it was a nice change.

My hands balled into fists and my eyes swept over the near buildings searching for some sort of shadow or unnatural movement. Unnatural for this world anyway.

Finally something black caught my eye.

I faced it.

The man was standing a fair distance away. I knew it was man because of the way he held his back and his body shape, although most of it was covered in a black cloak, hiding his legs and arms. The cloak looked ripped at the ages, and I noticed it seemed to be constantly billowing.

It looked like it was almost floating like it was stuck in high winds. The mans slightly curly black hair did the same, forever moving, like the waves of the ocean. The strands reminded me of snakes, the way they weaved in and out of each other.

I took one step towards him, completely intrigued as to what he was. Is he human? Is he a shinigami? Is he my kidnapper?

I could just about see his face. He just stared at me. His eyes looked wise and bloodshot hidden behind coloured shades.

"Who are you?"

My anger seemed to have faded as I stared at the stranger who looked old but reckless with his wild hair. He was the type of old guy who looked like he could take care of himself but not young enough to have a lot of energy.

He had slight stubble on his chin and held his back straight and proudly. The cloak he was wearing made whooshing sounds as it moved. It really was strange to look at. No, strange is the wrong word, transfixing.

"You do not remember me Ichigo?" His voice sounded ancient but was laced with power and strength and held a strange sort of texture. It seemed like it was echoing, or more vibrating the air around us.

I took a step back this time sensing the mans power. I had carelessly left my zanpakuto on the floor. And also he knew me name. But I had never seen this man before. I would have surly remembered. His face could not be easily forgotten, even for me having a track record of not remembering peoples names and faces.

"I thought as much" he said more to himself when I didn't reply.

"Thought what?" I asked him. Even though I said these words very quietly he heard me just fine.

"I thought you would loose sight of things" His sentences were just riddles to me, they hurt my brain.

"Who are you?" I asked again feeling more impatient this time. He could at least tell me, I mean he knows me, there fore I should know him.

His eyes remained unblinking as he took a step towards me. His cloak and hair carried on moving in the none existing wind. He surveyed me up and down, like he was checking for something. His eyes then fell on my zanpakuto which was just a little bit away from me. I dared a glance at it to checking its distance. I could risk a run for it if I had to.

He then looked back to me and shook his head.

"I never wanted this to happen." It sounded like it wasn't directed at me again.

I took two more steps sideways getting closer to the blade on the floor. I was so stupid just to leave it. This man might be a killer, might be crazy. The man didn't seem to mind and just ignored my movements.

"Who are you and how do you know me!" My anger was rising again, why couldn't he just tell me, Its not like I'm asking for much.

He looked down and then back up. "I am zangetsu, your zanpakuto" he simply said like it wasn't a big deal at all.

My eyes popped wide and my mouth hung slightly open. What did he mean? How can this man be a sword? And my sword? And haven't I heard that name before?

"W-what do you mean?" My voice broke but I ignored how it shook.

"I mean I am zangetsu" He seemed very bored at my questions and I could read no emotion on his face.

"But how can you be?..." I looked to the sword and back to him, it really didn't help with my confusion.

He didn't say anything more and looked like he wasn't going to so I gave up and decided on something else.

"Were are we?"

I was grateful to him for answering straight away.

"We are in your inner world ichigo...Some Might call it, your soul."

He then looked up to the sky and his hair fell away from his face revealing very lined features. As if he had lived for far to long in a younger skin.

"My world..." I trailed off while thinking. "Ive been here before haven't I?"

He nodded while still staring towards the sky. I racked my brains trying to think, trying to remember at least something. Suddenly a fast image cut across me. It was old man zangetsu staring at me, looking at me the way he looked at me before, like he knew my very soul, my very mind. It was an older flash back though, it had happened in the past. He looked exactly the same, his appearance hadn't changed, he hadn't aged, but I just new it was a past image. Someone was standing next to him but the image moved to quickly for me to see.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I felt really alone, and also really annoyed, I wanted to remember my memories and my past up until now, and also, I knew I had to remember.

"You will find out soon enough" he said roughly and started to turn away.

"WAIT!" I ran towards him and grabbed hold of his shoulder. He turned around slowly looking me straight in the eye. His eyes were just as black just as bottomless as the blade lying on the floor.

He stared at me blankly as I breathed hard and tried to think off what to say. He waited.

I started to think very hard about the man in front of me. What he looked like, what I sensed from him, just images of him, concentrating on his image. Something clicked within my brain.

"Old man zangetsu, my zanpakuto, we've met loads of times, the first time when I was fighting with...with... AH!" I couldn't remember any more but at least I new who he was. I panted from the effort looking down at my shoes. Why had I forgotten in the first place. This man is tied to me and I to him. He brings me half of my powers. He's part of my soul.

He nodded slowly. There was still no emotion on his face. I found myself wondering what this man would look like with a smile. I had never seen him with a smile or any other expression in fact, out of all the times I had met him. I don't think it would suit him.

"At least you remember that much" he grumbled and then he turned again, this time I didn't try to stop him. I felt defeated even though I had at least found something out.

"I shall see you soon Ichigo" He walked off the building as if there were a bridge there, or as if the air had suddenly gone solid. He carried on walking until he was out of my sight. And I was left to wonder why he had left me alone once again.


	3. Chapter 3 The White Creature

Chapter 3 : The White Creature

Right so the things ino about this place are:

1. Im inside my inner world, or in other words my soul. And I am unable to get out, unless ive just forgotten how to. I seem to have forgotten a lot of things lately.

2. I remember who old man Zangetsu is. He's my zanpaktu. He takes the form of a older man when in my inner world, but when in the real world he's my zanpaktu. But for some reason I'm able to have both him and the zanpaktu present here even though there both the same thing. It doesn't make much sense I know.

3. I can't seem to remember who I am properly. Who my friends are, who my family are,(if I have any) , and I can't remember what the hell it is that I do, I know I'm a shinigami, but that's just a name right now, what does it mean?

4. This world really sucks, I am damn sick of it! This is my inner world, I should have a choice about what it should look like!

Well that wasn't really much help. It hasn't gotten me any closer to finding out what the hell I am doing stuck here and why Old man Zangetsu decided to appear like that then just walk off again. Nothing makes sense. And why did I remember everything about him all of a sudden? Is it because I thought really hard about it? I don't know. I've tried thinking about all my memories and everything else but its kinda hard to think about things you can't remember ever seeing or experiencing. AHHHHG.

I slid to the floor again checking my hands as if to make sure they were defiantly real. This place is messing with my mind. I crossed my legs and stared ahead of me waiting for something to happen. I can't just sit here and think. What can I think about? I can't remember anything, and I'm sick of trying to. I need something to do, something to occupy my mind with. But what?

I brought a hand up and started to ruffle my hair a bit. Something that I'd never normally do but in boredom it seemed like at least something.

It didn't seem to take up much time though, messing with my hair and fidgeting. It only made me feel even more uneasy.

I got up and walked over to the edge of the building, peering over it as I had done many times was, as always nothing down there except endless amounts of sky scraper and space. But for some reason this time when I glanced down at the nothingness a strange feeling crossed over my spine. A prickly feeling landed on my neck and I had that strange sense of being watched again. I looked about thinking old man zangetsu might have come back but there was no shadow or billowing cloak to be seen. I would of heard him if it was him even if I couldn't see him because of the noise his cloak made.

I checked down the side of building, scanning everything once more incase I caught sight of someone watching me. There was nothing still, but yet the feeling of being watched felt very heavy around my shoulders and I couldn't help but feel more and more agitated as the minutes ticked by.

It felt like I had been standing in wait for ages for what ever it was to show its self but it appeared to me that nothing was going to. I left the edge and walked back over to the zanpaktu picking it up this time keeping it ready and as close as possible. My feeling off being watched hadn't budged and the more the time passed the more the feeling got heavier and heavier. I kept thinking that someone was standing right behind me, but when ever I turned there would be no one. I even swore I felt breath on my neck at some point which made me jump almost out of my skin but there still wasn't anything but myself.

I decided to try ignore the feelings as they were really started to get on my nerves. It was probably just me being paranoid or something. If there was someone else hear Zangetsu would have said. Right at that moment a shrieking cry interrupted all of my thoughts.

The noise sounded very close by. I wanted to swivel round searching for the source but something about it made my entire body freeze. I had been feeling hot and uncomfortable a second ago but now felt freezing as if something Icy had slipped its way into my blood stream. My stomach formed into knots and I could barely swallow as my throat felt as dry as bone.

The cry was sickening, and I knew it wasn't just a cry, but also some sort of laughter. It wasn't normal laughter. It felt dangerous, and empty, full of pleasure and anger. I don't no why I felt all these things from hearing that one laugh/cry but that's what I felt which made me even more confused.

I heard footsteps coming up from behind me. I desperately wanted to turn around but my body wouldn't let me. It was frozen into place. I willed my legs to move but they didn't. I willed the arm holding my sword to swing out but it wouldn't. The only thing I could do was listen as the echoing footsteps drew closer, and to tighten my fist around my sword.

Sweat dripped from my forehead but it wasn't hot, it was cold which made me shiver. I kept begging my body to move. Why was I acting like this? Was it because the thing or person behind me held so much more power then I did? Or was it because the cry earlier reminded me of something I couldn't quite remember. Images flashed through my mind of white masks. The eye holes empty. The marks which looked like bone had mouths which opened. They almost looked like they were smiling but blood spilled over there teeth.

The images vanished as soon as they had appeared and left me in even more of a panic. What did they mean? What were these masked things? Why did they seem so familiar to me? When I saw them it was like remembering a family member or something, but that can't be possible.

The footsteps reached me, and I felt the presence of some one standing right behind me. Its breath was on my neck, not warm like breath usually is, but ice cold causing the hairs there to stand on end. Ultimate fear washed over me and I wanted nothing more but to move out of the way and face what was behind me.

The thing cackled. "Ichigo...Its Been a while" The voice was just like the shriek. It was crackly sounding like torn paper in the wind, but held as much power as Zangetsu's voice. It sounded very much like my own voice apart from the crackling and it seemed excited about something.

An arm reached from behind and went across my chest to the other shoulder. Almost like an embrace except I knew that it wasn't a kind gesture at all. The skin on the arm to my complete shock was white. A porcelain white. As if the person it belonged to was dead. As if the skin itself had frozen and resembled snow. The finger nails were not pink or flesh coloured but black and lifeless. They looked menacing.

Out of the corner of my eye a face peered just over my shoulder. I could barely see but the mans face was white here on his skin also except for his eyes which held a pure gold colour.

I was more than terrified. What man could look like this? What creature could look like this? His breath was heavy on my neck and it seemed to freeze my body deeper.

A tongue snaked out from between its teeth. A tongue grey like a snakes. It licked the side of my neck.

"HA, IVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR SO LONG"

For some reason my body seemed to unfreeze from these words and I leapt out of the creatures arms and ran out of reach turning quickly to face it.

The creature didn't seem so surprised that I had moved suddenly, but he did look like I had just taken something from him. He glared slightly but also a mocking smile was held into place.

His features...Wait...No...It Can't be...

The creature standing there in its white skin and white shinigami robes looked exactly like me. No that's not the right way to describe it. It was me. It was me exactly. The shape of the eyes, the shape of the head, the robes were even the same only a different colour. His body and height all exactly the same. Even the hair was the same. Naturally spiky and parts of it just falling in front of his eyes. The only thing that was very different about this creature from me was that were the whites in his eyes were meant to be, they were black, and his irises, which should of been a light brown colour were a rich gold that gave him the look of a wild animal.

He sniggered at my reaction.

"So its true, you don't remember me, ha, how interesting!" His voice with its shakey tone made me cringe. I could still feel the wet patch his tongue had made on my skin.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ME? HOW ARE YOU ME?"

My outburst caused the creature to laugh even more, but the laugh held no warmth or friendliness.


	4. Chapter 4 White Robe Against Black Robe

Chapter 4 White Robe Against Black Robe

It didn't seem that the creature would answer my question. I didn't even know if it could be reasoned with. Or even be able to have a conversation. It seemed to inhuman for that.

The gold and black eyes stared at me, and held some sort of longing.

"You really don't know who I am?" It asked. "I never thought you'd be this stupid" It barked with laughter.

It took a step closer, and I took step back. I didn't care if this showed I was afraid it. My instincts were screaming at me to run. I wouldn't run, but I did want as much space between us as possible.

"No I don't no who you are, tell me!" My voice seemed no were near as powerful as his and he seemed to enjoy that fact.

"You said I am you...Ha... I am nothing like you..." Disgust was deep in its voice. "The reason why I am more powerful is because I am not like you. The reason why I will crush you, is because I do not think like you. And the reason why you will die by my sword is because I am NOT you..." Just then I noticed the sword he was holding. It was Zangetsu but only it seemed slightly different to me. He was holding it by the bandage that trailed from the handle which to me looked very clumsy and unable to cause damage, because there would be no power behind the sword. The creature seemed not to care and proved me wrong straight away.

It pulled its wrist back and spun. Soon the blade was spinning in the air in front of the white creature so fast that it looked like there was nothing at all it was spinning. It whooshed just like Zangetsu's cloak. But the sound was menacing. Deadly. The blade hit the floor now and again, not just scraping it but taking chunks of rubble with it.

"HE,HE, HE HEEE!"

His grin reminded me of the flashing images of masks I had seen a few minutes earlier. He defiantly wasn't human. But most of all why is he me? or if he isn't me, why does he look exactly like me, he's an identical twin.

"What's your name?" I tried talking to him to see if he would calm down and stop looking at me in that blood thirsty way. But my question only seemed to make him more eager. He started to walk towards me.

"Me?"

The sword he was swinging was getting dangerously close and I started to back away quickly while also drawing up Zangetsu closer to my chest to defend if I needed to.

"I HAVE NO NAME!" It cried out cackling and shrieking. It seemed to be having a great time, me on the other hand, I was panicking. He was powerful I could feel it, and for once I didn't feel like I had the energy to fight back.

Suddenly he swung the sword at me and I dodged it just in time. He didn't seem to mind for he carried on spinning it waiting for his next attack.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM!"

"HA" was the only thing he replied with and he swung for me again. This time I wasn't as lucky and he caught my shoulder just as I tried to get out of the way. I didn't know he had struck me at first. I felt a tug but the pain didn't come straight away.

The blood started to drip and I felt the dull sensation and then the sharp sting. It hadn't cut deep, but a shoulder is a painful place to have been cut.

He stopped swinging his sword now and threw it up into the air then caught it by the handel. It seemed his methods were clumsy, but they were drastic, and lethal.

"I guess I will become King sooner then I thought" His eyes seemed to intensify even more as he said these words.

He ran at me like a tiger chasing a gazelle. I was the prey. I was the meal. His eyes thirsty and shinning for my blood.

My hand instinctively gripped my Zanpaktu tighter. So tight in fact my hand hurt with the pressure. But that slight pain did not matter. If I don't react soon, I might as well carve out my own coffin.

While thinking all off this in my already hazy and cluttered mind, time around me seemed to go slower, giving me more time to think. And as I watched my twin grow ever near, his teeth bared like an rabid dog, a small voice entered my thoughts.

"KUROSAKI-KUN !"

It was a small gentle voice, that must of belonged to a woman, but there was a lot of urgency about it. And for what ever reason it fluttered threw my mind it made me react once again to my surroundings. I had to face him. I had to survive. I had to remember!

His sword clashed into mine with enough force that it would of flung me backwards if I hadn't of been so intent in not moving.

"hmm...taking me seriously now are you?" He said with a slight grin on his pale face.

"Yep that's me all over" I said copying his mocking tone.

His eyes narrowed at me, and his grey tongue came from between his teeth and licked his top lip.

He swung his zanpaktu back and plunged it at me again but I blocked it easily feeling the strength finally come back into my arms. I no longer felt the icy chill his spiritual pressure brought, but felt the tingling warmth of my own spiritual pressure rise over my arms, my legs, and my chest. Until I was filled with a complete warmth, that left me feeling strong and powerful.

He swung for me again this time aiming for my side. Just in time I jumped over the sword and swung for him myself.

He dodged it gracefully by bending his back low. It was incredible how quick he had reacted. And suddenly a little measure of fear was settling itself back into place in my stomach. He could dodge so easily. More easily then I could. With me it took a lot of effort. I had to keep concentrating.

I jumped from him and landed a few yards away. Sweat dripped from my forehead again, and the pain in my shoulder was starting to get worse. I risked a glimpse at it. It was only a graze but still dripped blood steadily leaving a trail along my robes to the floor.

He was staring at me with his head to the side like a puppy observing.

"You have no power left at all. You'll be too easy to finish off"

I swallowed and then let a smile spread across my face.

"Do you really think am gonna let some freak look-alike defeat me? HA not happening!"

He growled but yet was still grinning. That's it! Am fed up of this guy, who does he think he is!

Instead of waiting for him to come towards me again, I ran at him with all the speed I could muster. He smiled showing his black gums and I wanted nothing more but to take that smile away.

"If you wont give me answers,then I'll just have to beat em out of you!"

Our zanpaktu's clashed once again and we rebounded off one another, but I kicked of the ground running at him again, not giving him time to react. His sword was drawn back too far he wouldn't have time to block my attack, and he was in mid air, he wouldn't be able to dodge. I had him.

His free hand grabbed my blade and he pulled it causing me to fall behind him landing on my back on the floor. My zanpaktu absent from my hand but gripped in his were he had caught it.

How is he holding the blade like that with out bleeding! I forced the blade onto him with a lot of force how is he able to just catch it easily!

"That's another reason why you are weak...You never intend to kill, it dulls your blade." He threw my zanpaktu off the edge of the building and I watched unable to move, unable to think, as my only way of hope, my only way of surviving was plummeting into nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5 Hollow

Chapter 5 The White Beasts Known as Hollow's

It felt like fear was about to freeze me again, consume me. But that woman's voice kept repeating in my mind. I had no time to freeze up. This isn't were I'm meant to die. I'm not meant to die like this. Die with out even protecting anyone.

I stood up feeling my back click and my shoulder sting. The white creature turned to face me his features somewhat like happiness. If that's even possible for someone like him.

He started walking towards me. His echoing footsteps. Step by step. The sword he carried dragging along the floor. A worse sound then finger nails across a chalk board. It had me almost cringing.

He laughed as he walked but I tired not to think about that sound, or any other sound. I have to get out of this mess. Nobody else can save me, I have to save myself. If Zangetsu was going to, he would have already. It was obvious he wouldn't.

"What are you doing Ichigo...Fight..." It was almost as if thinking off him, made him reappear.

"Old man Zangetsu!" I turned to see him behind me staring down the creature in front of us with still no emotion at all on his lined face. His words lingered in my mind.

"How am I meant to?" it was hopeless. I had no weapon at all. My Zanpacto was lost, probably forever. I'm nothing with out it.

"I don't have my Zanpaktu, with out it, no power..."

"What happened to the boy who never had a weapon, but went after a hollow 20 times his own size in order to save his family?"

I looked up to him feeling strange inside. "But I can't remember, I-I wouldn't know"

"Think ichigo..."

And so I thought, the white creature was still moving closer and closer, but I disconnected my sight, and thought as hard as I could. "I can't do this..."

"If not you will die..."

"Its useless he's so weak!" I heard him shriek. His footsteps quickened as he ran at me, his laughter cold and barking.

Think. Think. Think. Think. THINK!

I saved my family, with out a weapon from, a hollow? The word hollow seemed to kick start my mind into motion again. It was like last time, when I had fully remembered who zangetsu was. The switch clicked.

His blade came down upon me.

I don't know how, and I defiantly don't no why but as his blade was about to slice into my chest, it suddenly wasn't in his hands anymore, but in mine. The look on his face was one of complete and utter shock. He didn't see that happening as much as I didn't. I sure as hell didn't understand it, but I've never been more thankful.

"WHAT?" The hollow choked looking from the blade in my hands to my face.

"I see. So you remembered." Zangetsu said almost the hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"I know who this guy is, but about my family that's still mostly a blur, and everything else.." I trailed off not wanting it to get to me to much. The Hollow frowned unable to hide his annoyance. I shook my head completely perplexed at the whole situation.

"You like to cause me a lot of trouble every time I come here don't you...I Still don't no were you came from or why your part of my soul, but Ino who, or should I say what you are." The white me is a hollow. Like those masked images that flashed across my mind. There creatures of darkness. Some call them demons. They used to be human spirits, but now there monsters with white masked faces, killing any soul that they think will satisfy there hunger.

So yep. I have a hollow inside my soul. So that's not really a good thing. Does it make me a monster? A killer? I used to be so scared of loosing control of him at one point. But when in battle, his white mask that sometimes appears outside of my soul has saved my life more times then I can remember. Ino he doesn't do it for me though. He does it for himself. If I die so does he. He's always been apart of me. I don't no why. And I don't think I can get rid of him.

I remember seeing him for the first time in here before I had forgotten. I was just as shocked back then seeing a version of myself which was filled with all the bad traits of a monster.

"Why have I got the blade?" I asked Zangetsu, as he didn't seem like he was about to explain it to me.

"You remembered.." He looked at me with a kind of proudness that I hadn't expected to see in him.

"Was this some sort of test?" I hated it when he did this to me. Because for one thing, id never know its a test unless I pass, and two, I am able to DIE in these tests. It would be nice is he warned me before hand.

He didn't nod, but I knew I was right. He then turned away again and started walking off, LEAVING ME ONCE AGAIN ALONE WITH A STUPID HOLLOW THAT WANTS TO KILL ME!


	6. Chapter 6 A Conversation With Myself

Chapter 6 A conversation with myself

I still held the blade in front of me in a defensive position, unsure about how the hollow me would react. Zangetsus billowing and whooshing cloak noises started to die away. He was slowly but surly getting away from us. Which I really don't think can ever be a good thing. What the hell is it he does in his spare time anyway? When he's not messing with my head that is.

"HA" The hollow put its arms down were the sword should of been and backed one step away. He didn't look annoyed anymore, but I'm sure he was good at hiding emotions. If he had any apart from hate and anger.

"Did you know about this test then?" I asked it.

It looked at me like I was stupid and then looked out over towards the other buildings. I relaxed my arms slightly but not enough that I would be caught of guard. This thing had never once faced me with out trying to kill me. Why would it stop now?

"Some times I really wish I wasn't in this stupid place..."

It caught me off guard with what it said. It was almost like he was sad or disappointed but the grin on his face didn't match his sentence.

"But then, I have to overthrow you some day, so I guess I'll stick around" Its laughter was to much like shrieking for me to get the joke.

"You've never talked to me before, not like this anyway" I wanted to add 'what are you up to!' but I decided not to.

He looked at me then, but I mean really looked, like he was seeing me for the first time, his brows furrowed slightly which I had never seen before.

"So you do remember every time we've met then?"

"Yeah.. I even remember when the mask appears, when Im in battles, even though I still don't no why I've been in battles"

His head went back at an angle slightly like he was unsure of what I meant.

"you've always been to weak to save yourself...but Your not weak enough for me to completely destroy you. Not yet anyway.."

His threat didn't really bother me as much as it should have, because the tone in his voice just seemed bored.

"What am I? I mean when I'm not in here?"

"You can't remember that but you can remember fighting with my influence?"

He annoyed me the way he looked at me like I was really stupid. Ino it doesn't make sense that I remember battling but don't even know the real me properly. Its not my fault. I didn't ask to be taken into my soul and to forget every single thing my life has ever been about.

"I guess you wont tell me then.." I turned from him then and let my arm finally drop to my side, unprotected. I saw him glance at the movement from the corner of my eye but then he looked at the sky as if my movement hadn't triggered his instincts to attack.

"Your a Shinigami...something Pathetic."

I was completely surprised. I hadn't expected him to answer me, or to even talk to me. It wasn't in his nature from what I remember. The only time he talked to me was when he was telling me how he was going to kill me.

"A shinigami?..Death god?"

"Or soul reaper, which ever you want to call it. A being that's useless in my opinion...Your different from the usual though, a human shinigami. Ha. Your just weird."

He was joking at me, like actually joking.

"Shinigamis protect don't they?" I had a vague memory of the word but that was all. I knew that he was speaking the truth though, he didn't have to lie.

"They protect spirits or souls from hollows in the real world and in soul society...They also destroy hollows."

I heard a shuffle and turned to face him quickly thinking he was going to attack but he was sitting on the floor, his legs over the edge of the building. He was staring out ahead of him like he was day dreaming. Like while he was talking he was somewhere else, not really here.

I walked over and sat near to him not close enough so he could reach out and touch me, but close enough to listen to him.

"Hollows look like big monsters with white masks, I remember that much, so why don't you look like that?"

"I do, if Im in the real world. Or should I say if I take over your body completely. Don't compare me to those hollows you've faced. There not intelligent, they don't think for themselves.."

"Then why are you so different?" I new I sounded annoyed and rude, but come on this guy tries to rip my throat out every time we meet, does it really matter much?

His face sort of twisted into a grimace and he didn't look very happy about something "I have a piece of humanity in me. something which they lost long ago, that's why I don't have a hole in my chest."

"Humanity in you? But don't hollows loose all humanity, that's why there, well monsters."

"Yesss" He hissed. "But because I share my soul with yours, I have a piece of humanity left."

It sounded like he was blaming me for it.

"Is that why you look like me then, cause you share my soul"

"Even I don't no all the answers" He looked to his feet then, and for some reason he really didn't seem that scary any more. I mean sure he is very powerful, and probably would of killed me back then, if I hadn't of remembered stuff, but the way he was actually having a conversation, and the more I looked at him he had habits like a human did. He itched his arm now and again. And swung his legs now and again as they dangled over the side. He seemed more human every time he talked. Even his appearance seemed less of a monster. But his voice with is shaky and vibrating tone made it impossible to mistake him for human.

"Why are you part of my soul?"

"Why did you become a shinigami?"

I couldn't answer him on that and he nodded as if he understand that I couldn't.

"Why arnt you attacking?" I couldn't help but let the question slip. It was really bugging me. He'd never done this before, it was like watching a dog walk on its hind legs, it just wasn't normal.

"Believe it or not I have better things to do with my time...besides, Zangetsu told me to wait...I am part of him as well.." He seemed annoyed by that fact, and I stared at him blinking.

"Your taking orders" I snorted.

"I am not...There are times and places when things must be done...Now Isn't one of them."

"I didn't expect you to be like this, you've never acted like this before."

"I have no choice at the moment.." He growled then his eyes glowed dangerously.


	7. Chapter 7 Black Fire

Chapter 7 Black Fire

"What do you mean you don't have a choice?" I asked him feeling very confused.

Suddenly, he was next to me grabbing my neck with his black fingernails, his face inches from mine and his grin spreading across his white face.

"Why should I tell the likes of you" He hissed at my ear. His breath was ice cold against my skin.

I didn't no what to say to him. My hand still gripped my Zanpaktu, but my body felt frozen. His touch seemed to drain me.

I tried to find the warmth again in my body, my spiritual pressure, but I couldn't seem to find it. The icyness seeped to every part of my body, to the very tips of my fingers.

"Your nothing, you've always been nothing, its all because of you, if you hadn't of done that, I would of taken over you eventfully." He pushed back from me then, and stared ahead like before, like nothing had happened.

"What? What did I do?"

"ha, you'll end up finding out"

"What's my fault? Find out what!"

He looked at me again with a strange expression, it was sort of amused but at the same time full of hatred.

"Its your fault, I have no power"

"No power, what do you mean no power, I sense it from you?"

"Really, are you even trying now?"

I didn't understand what he meant, so I did what he said, and tried to sense his spiritual energy. Only before, it was massive and over powering. If I could see it, I would describe it as a mass of powerful black threads, or black fire, that constantly burns everything in its path.

But now as I tried sensing it, it seemed like a small flame only just able to still flicker.

"I..I don't understand, only a moment ago..?"

"Can you feel your own?"

I then tried reaching for my, own, I waited for the warmth that would be sure to reach me as it always did when I forced it to. But the warmth feeling didn't come. I still felt strangely cold. Is that what a small flame feels like when its flickering is about to come to an end?

"I...I Don't understand I had felt it when fighting..But now,.. I feel drained."

"Time isn't normal here. Things that have already happened don't tend to happen here at the same time, there's usually a lag."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T UNDERSTAND?"

"I don't have my power, because you don't, Zangetsu doesn't.." He brows furrowed but yet he grinned again. Why is he a contradiction to himself?

"Why don't I have power?"

He shook his head and didn't answer. His white spiky hair moved slightly but then settled back over his black and gold eyes.

"Something happened to me, or something I did made me forget everything, that's why I'm here isn't it? and that's why our spiritual pressure has suddenly changed, because time is catching up with the real, isn't it?"

He faced me, laughed revealing his black gums, and sharp teeth. I knew what I had said was right, even if he didn't want to admit my actions in the real world had robbed him of power.

I felt very strange but also excited that I was getting close to the conclusion of why I had forgotten everything. It was my fault after all. But what had I done that had drained all three of us of power? And why did it only just happen? Because of the time lag?

"I didn't know your powers were so connected to mine?" I asked him wanting to pump him for as much information as I could get.

"There not connected in a sense, maybe sort of shared is the better way of putting it. Its not just that you've lost power so I have, its more of this whole world is changing" he hissed once again looking up to the sky.

I followed his gaze and my mouth hung open like a fish gasping for air. The sky.

The sky was darkening. It looked like it was heavy, like it wanted to rain.

"The sky's changed!" I should of felt joyful after all I had hated that blue sky so much, but the sight of it getting slightly darker and looking stormy had my insides squirming. I had a very bad feeling.

The hollow didn't look so happy about it either, more like he knew the things that were to come. I wanted to ask him, but I also didn't want to hear the answers.

"Was I good at being a shinigami?" I decided to talk like nothing was wrong even though I knew deep down a storm was raging not only in the sky but also in the real world.

He faced me again and answered with no emotion at all on his face. "Yesss. You've done more for that stupid soul society then those idiot bastards give you credit for..."

I was stunned. He'd just paid me a compliment. I didnt get him. One moment he was at my neck acting like he was about to snap me into pieces, next he's sitting here acting all normal and human and having conversations.

"But if I were in your body, Id destroy you and the rest of them with a flick of my wrist. So in sense your a terrible shinigami" He smirked at me then and I scowled at him. I knew his kind words were to good to be true. A creature born from hate and anger, can't give kind words like that so easily. Not with out a price at least.

I looked back down at my shoulder which was still stinging and decided to tear a piece of bandage from the Zanpaktu and wrap it around to stop the bleeding. The hollow watched me as if with an interest.

"Hey, was the zanpaktu you threw over the edge the real one or a fake, or are there two or endless ones?"

"There's only one, and that's the one I had" He said while looking at the sword that lay by the side of me.

"So that's why I sensed nothing from that one..." I thought aloud to myself while finishing the bandage up.

The hollow sort of rolled his eyes and then lay on his back with his feet still over the edge. He was staring at the sky, almost as if he was waiting for something to happen. I sat there and started at him.

So he has a piece of humanity left in him. I thought about what he had said earlier. Id never heard that happening to a hollow before. They were once spirits that had lingered for to long in the world of the living, or spirits that had been attacked and made into hollows by other hollows. Once they've changed theres no going back. They turn into beats, usually with giant bodies. Not always though. And a hole appears in the middle of there chest, resembling there missing heart. There missing humanity, there lack of all good emotions. And then finally the white bone mask that appears. It covers the last trace of any humanity at all. They run of instinct. And that instinct is to kill.

But here I am staring at a hollow, which resembles a boy, but with predator features. A hollow who is lying on his back staring at the sky like he has thoughts and dreams.

"Not all things are as easy as black and white." He said while looking at me out from the corner of his eye.

It was like he had just read my thoughts. But he spoke the truth. Not everything was either one thing or the other.

"Did I mange to protect my family from that hollow..The first hollow?" I asked him feeling once again saddened. I couldn't remember my family, and I didn't know the out come to what zangetsu said. Although I did remember fighting that hollow.

"Yesss" He hissed. And then he did something id never expected a creature like him to do. He closed his eyes. That's like a hungry tiger, who has prey right next to him, but just ignore it.

I shook my head In disbelief but also sort of smiled. He was strange really strange. But I liked this side of him.

I lay on my back aswell and stared to the sky. It still wasn't quite dark but I could sense the storm in it. Almost feel the electricity in the air. I was feeling tired. No Feeling exhausted. I hadn't slept at all, and it could of been days when I had woke up. I decided to close my eyes as well even though I kept my other senses pealed for any sound of movement.

Soon I gave up trying to protect myself. And started to drift into sleep, along side with the hollow.

* * *

><p>( NOTE: hello just a quick thanks to those of you who have clicked to read, and those who have added this story to there faves :). but what would be even better is some reviews! I still havnt got any, but ino people have been reading, please give a quick review, it would be really nice to get some feedback on what people think? either good or bad. Oh and I have already finished this fan fic, right now! I just need to upload the chapters which is what I will do right now,Might not get them all done today, but ill try. please keep on reading, and I will let you know when it is the end, because I know how annoying it is when you dont know if the story has actually ended or not, so stay reading up until that point :) thank you x- Crossing-Danger-x )<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 The fading sky

Chapter 8 The Fading Sky

I woke up feeling dazed and startled. I had actually fallen asleep. I didn't even know that was possible in this world. I sat up slightly leaning on my elbows and looked to the hollow still lying next to me. He seemed to be fast asleep.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. I would say he looked peaceful lying there. But to tell the truth, he looked dead. Probably because his skin was far to white and the fact that he looked like the walking dead anyway. I wasn't sure if he was actually asleep either. I didn't no hollows did sleep.

But then I remembered he did have some humanity in him. So I guess its possible. Heck anything can be possible. I off all people should know that by now.

I looked to the sky still leaning on my elbows and it looked even darker then before. It felt closer for some reason. And looked like it was about to split open.

"It will rain soon..."

I looked back to him, his eyes were still closed but his breathing wasn't as deep. I lay back down still feeling tired, and still watching the sky.

"Why the heck am I so tired!" I felt lifeless. Like I had no energy at all. Maybe because I hadn't eaten. But you don't eat when your in spirit form.

If you feel hungry when in spirit form, it means your turning into a hollow.

"We're loosing all our spirit energy..." He said his eyes finally opening. The gold in them looked less intense, and a little glazed over. The blacks in them were still bottomless and I couldn't help but stare.

"All of it? How's that possible?"

"If I were human, I might say something like, 'nothing lasts forever' but I'm not so work it out for yourself" He said in a rather amused but annoyed sort of tone.

I tried to think about what happens when you loose all spiritual energy completely but I stopped thinking about it because my stomach did a flip and formed into knots.

A drop of rain hit my cheek then. It was a refreshing sort of cold, but it had me feeling worried. Is it normal to rain in this place? I really don't think so.

A second drop hit me. Then another. Then the rain fell steadily. Then heavy.

My robes were drenched after a couple of minuets but I didn't even bother to sit back up. I just let the rain engulf me. The hollow closed his eyes again as if he were sun bathing. I closed mine to and felt each drop hit my body. My face was soaked but the drops tickled me as they slid down my nose.

My hair was sticking to my face and going over my eyes more then usual but I let it be. I couldn't even be bothered to rearranging it or just to push it out the way. The sound of the rain was so peaceful but also felt sorrowful. I turned on my side to get more comfortable. I didn't really care that I was facing the hollow which could be watching me. I also didn't care that he might attack me. I had no energy at all. No hope of moving.

It didn't matter if I never woke up. Never stood again. Nothing mattered.

It seemed like forever till I heard another sound apart from the rain. "You need to get up..."

It was Zangetsu's voice. It didn't make me jump. I was quite use to him just turning up. But I didn't even open my eyes.

"Ichigo...Get Up."

His voice sounded intense but I just couldn't move. I didn't even want to.

"Ichigo!"

Just leave me. I'm to tired.

"Ichigo-ooo" This voice was shaky and almost like a hiss. It was his voice. Why was he telling me to get up. He was falling asleep just as I was.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

I opened my eyes and shot up. It was her again. That voice. My eye sight was bleary and I had to blink a couple of times to clear my vision.

I was sitting on a different sky scaper. I knew it was different because it was smaller and had less floor space along the top. Zengetsu was standing near me looking down at me, and the hollow was sitting next to me staring at me shaking his head.

"Finally huh" He laughed.

"Why have we moved?" I asked groggily still unaware about everything around me.

"A safer place..." Zangetsu's voice echoed around us, and I blinked wondering why it would be safer here. And safer from what.

"What do you..."

I finally understood then, as I looked out over at the other skyscrapers something was very different about them. A lot of them had crumbling edges. Some were almost gone. A lot of them were shorter, and none of them were gleaming like before. It was like a bomb had exploded while I had been asleep. And then I noticed something strange. As I breathed in and out bubbles left my mouth and nose.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

I waved my arms about franticly trying to understand why the hell I was underwater, and why the hell hadn't I noticed it before. I was drowning.

"Ichigo you can breath dumb ass" He grinned but gave me a 'I hate you look' .

"What!" I breathed in and out expecting to feel the very unwelcome water rush into my lungs but it was just the same as breathing in air. I wanted to ask a hell of a lot of questions but I decided I really didn't want to know and shook my head so much that it started to hurt.

I tried standing up. My leg was stiff and gave way from underneath me. I was about to topple over when the Hollow grabbed my collar from the scruff of the neck and yanked me onto my feet.

His face was inches from mine and his cold breath made me want to gag.

"Get off!"

I pushed him off and he stood there laughing at me.

I was still looking at the hollow, well glaring at him, but directed my question at Zangetsu. "Why are we underwater? Was it because of the rain?"

Zangetsu knew I was asking him and answered. "It rained because you lost hope ichigo. The sky scrapers standing and gleaming tall use to resemble your confidence. Now there a measly city falling and fading away..."

His eyes were sad looking from behind his shades. I didn't understand. The city has crumbled because of me? Because of something I've done?

"How do I fix this?"


	9. Chapter 9 The slicing of souls

Chapter 9 The slicing of souls

Zangetsu turned to me "You have to regain all of your memories"

I thought for a couple of seconds feeling slight fear but then shrugged it off. "Okay tell me how"

He stared at me then suddenly he pulled back the cloak covering his arms and he was holding my Zanpaktu. He pointed the blade at my chest and then threw it over to the hollow who caught it without any surprise on his face.

He then pulled out another blade. One that I hadn't seen before. It looked like an average Zanpaktu. I couldn't sense much any energy from it. It was just a straight blade, with a rounded hilt. He handed it to me and I took it willingly, because I had the feeling I would definitely be needing it.

"What happened to us loosing spiritual energy?"

"You've regained some for now because of your actions in the real world but it wont last forever."

He then looked to the hollow. "Don't hold back..." His voice gave me chills the way he said it so coldly.

"Not in my nature" the hollow hissed licking his lips with his grey, snake like tongue.

I understood then what I had to do. I had to fight. Again. And I had to win.

This time there wouldn't be any tricks, like the blades swapping. It was one and one. I knew that much.

I faced him as zangetsu walked a short distance away and stood there watching. The hollow me was looking at the blade in his hands. He brought it up and ran his tongue along it. I could feel his energy more than ever. It was blackening and deadly. It almost made the air or water around us ripple. It was more suffocating then ever. But I tried to ignore it as best I could. I had to concentrate on the warmth of my own.

I imagined it filling me. Keeping the chill of his way. Filling out in to my chest. Passing along my arms to my finger tips, to my sword. Passing along my legs to my toes. Filling them with strength to run, to move quickly. Soon a visible current of blue pressure was surrounding me.

"hmmm" The hollow said while looking some what relieved that I was serious about battling. His body too became almost invisible as the black threads of pressure were weaving around him.

The sword was no powerful object. It didn't have a name. It didn't really have a purpose. But it had to help save me. I brought it in front of my chest and gripped it with both hands. Willing most of my power into it. I really had to do this. I couldn't back out. And I had to win.

He ran at me full force. The blow as the Zanpaktu's clashed was strong enough to almost knock the air out of me. I slashed at him only just missing. And so the dance of swords commenced.

Every time I thought I had a chance of slashing him, he would dodge quickly and almost hit me. I could give an excuse and blame the Zanpaktu but even my hollow wasn't using any of Zangetsu's real power, only pure sword strength and fighting ability. I had nothing to blame but myself for not being strong enough.

I thought I had him again as I leapt from the air above him but he shifted to the side of me and brought the sword over my arm slicing it like a hot knife threw butter.

The pain wasn't strong straight away but as soon as I stopped moving and had leapt away form him, the pain started to intensify. He had cut deeply and the flow of blood didn't want to stop. The arm was unusable to hold the sword any more which gave me a great disadvantage in using both arms. I wouldn't be able to swhich arms any more, so I had to protect both sides more then usual.

I gripped my bleeding arm for a while and panted. The hollow was laughing as usual. His eyes glinting in hunger. My blood was dripping from his sword were it had touched my skin and to my horror, he licked it from the blade. The blood dripped down his chin slightly just before he had a chance to catch it with his tongue. It disgusted me. He seemed to really like the taste of my blood because he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them they were even more thirsty looking.

He looked even more insane then he usually did. Like that little breath of humanity he still had was slipping away.

I ran at him this time, and he ran at me. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to defeat him. I had to. Just as I had a chance to slice into his shoulder and as the blade ran across him, he just managed to cut my face, along my left cheek. I pulled away from him in pain, but I knew I had also delivered a blow to him. He staggered back a few feet, gripping his shoulder with his other hand. His face was lined with pain, but for only a moment. It then rearranged itself into the grinning and proud creature he always was.

As I stepped forward to face him again an image fluttered into my mind. An image of a girl with raven coloured her. One strand always lingering on her face. Her eyes a vivid purple. Her eye brows pulled down as she glared at me. She was telling me off for something as usual.

"Rukia..." I whispered to myself, as I brought my sword back down onto his.

I remember Rukia. How could I have forgotten her. It was her who helped me to become a shinigami. With out her, I would never of saved my family. Just then another image fluttered into my mind. I was sitting at a dinner table. with my two sisters arguing and my dad crying about how they didn't care for him.

My family. I know who my family are.

I wasn't paying enough attention to my hollow, and he flung the sword across my chest. It didn't cut very deeply but it was enough for me to cry out in pain as well as shock. I had remembered two very important things about my life. But how? Why had I remembered? What caused it to happen?

"HA HA HAAAA!" suddenly he was behind me about to cut me again but I swung round easily and guarded myself against his attack. I then kicked at one of his legs which he didn't expect and made him loose balance. He growled. I pulled the sword away form his and cut the arm he was holding it with.

Once he gained his footing he slipped easily out of my reach and stood there panting and glaring at me. I had only just managed to cut him again. But it was a small cut. It still made his white robes turn red and pieces of it were torn, but there wasn't much damage at all.

My arm still stung but the more I moved the more it went numb with the adrenaline pumping threw my body.

As the hollow and myself panted for breath I started thinking about Rukia again. She had been with me for quite some time. Shadowing my footsteps. Telling me off when I did something wrong, kicking me back to reality when I lost confidence. I was remembering walking with her to some place, and suddenly an orange haired woman came into view. Her hair long and flowing. She was standing next to a guy who was strongly built and very tall. He looked Spanish to me, his skin had an olive colour to it. His brown hair covered most of his face. Standing next to him was another male. Quite pale and skinny looking. But within his face held a lot of intellect, and his eyes were small but piecing.

"Kurosaki-Kun" My attention moved to the orange haired woman again as she called my name. Her face beaming into massive smile as she seen me looking at her. Her eyes were big grey almond shaped orbs. Orihime. That's her voice. The woman's voice I've been hearing. It was Orihime's! Chad standing strong and tall next to her gave me a nod. Ishida on her other side just glared.

I remember them.

Suddenly it came to me why I had started remembering things. Every time I had cut the hollow the images came flooding into my brain. I had to keep on cutting him to remember everything. I had to win over him completely.

I told myself all I had to do was to cut him more, but deep down the little voice in the back of my head was saying something very different. 'You have to serve him a final blow before you will know the truth' I tried ignoring the little dark voice that kept whispering. As much as I didn't like him, I sort of understood him. It wasn't really his fault, heck he didn't want to be here as much as I didn't. Probably even more. He didn't want to be tied to me. But if he wasn't would he still exist and hunt the people I love?


	10. Chapter 10 Pain Love and Misery

Chapter 10 Pain Love and Misery

I shook myself, imagining shaking of the guilt and confusion that I would have to keep slicing into the Hollow that was also similar to myself.

I tried ignoring the fact that I had seen human in him only a couple of hours ago as we sat in the rain together. Now he was completely the enemy.

We charged at each other again swords drawn and feelings left behind. The sounds the swords made as they clashed rang out all around us. I knew Zangetsu was still watching I could feel his presence but he hadn't said anything more.

He went for my chest laughing and shrieking as his eyes opened wide with happiness that he was going for the kill.

How ever I had seen his movement's and moved out of the blades way before it had its chance to cut me. I brought the blade across the top of his arm and felt the pressure as it hit his skin. It sliced him, but instead of him pushing back out of the way, or using his zanpaktu to counteract, he reached up and grabbed my blade with his bare hands. Annoyance in his face that I had cut him again. I didn't see this happening. I had forgotten that he was rash in his moves and could easily grab a blade with out caring for his own safety.

Before he managed to get a good grip on it I moved back and out of his reach once again. I couldn't risk him taking the blade from me. Not when I was so close to finding out the truth.

He clicked his tongue In anger and didn't give me time to take a breath. He was advancing on me again the wild look his inhuman eyes stronger then before.

I blocked his rash attacks but the sword wasn't doing much good. Every time his blade hit it, it sparked and specks were starting to fall from the blade. It wouldn't last much longer. Not with all the blocking I was doing. I had to do something.

"Ive waited a long time for this-ssss, I didn't expect it to be this easy!" He hissed at me, his mouth pulling up into a huge grin.

His sword hit mine but I held firm and he leaned over from between them.

"So...are You ready to die?" He pulled away laughing and I just about dodged in time, but he was attacking again. His attacks were harsh and wild. My blade couldn't last much longer. Bigger flakes of metal were falling from it. As I watched each piece fall, it reminded me of my confidence. It too was slowly fading away into nothing.

My arms were starting to ache from holding up the Zanpaktu, and I could feel the warmth of my spiritual pressure slowly falling from my body. I need to do this. I have to.

Even though all my hopes were almost completely gone, I furrowed my eye brows and held the blade even tighter.

He advanced on me once again. But this time I didn't try to block. He probably thought it wasn't deliberate, that I had gotten his moves wrong. His eyes flashed hungrily, and he opened his mouth wide in a beaming smile. His blade, originally my Zanpaktu, drove deep into my chest.

It didn't hurt as much as I expected it to. Maybe that was because I was already dying?

His blade went even deeper until it bust out of the other side of my body. I heard the blood slosh onto the floor. The sound was revolting. It should of scared me even more. But it didn't. I was strangely use to that sound. He kept on pushing it in, until the handle was up to my skin. His eyes glinting with proudness that he had won.

What he didn't know was that I had no intention of letting him win. He was unprotected. His weapon was halfway through my body. He wouldn't even be able to pull it out quick enough. I held up my blade and in a quick motion it was pointing to were his heart should of been and was breaking the skin. Running him through.

I saw the realization in his eyes as soon as he felt the blade on his skin. He hadn't won. He had lost. He hadn't expected me to sacrifice my self to defeat him.

His grin slowly faded. I let go of the handle, the blade along with him fell to the floor.

I felt a short feeling of guilt, but just before his head hit the floor, he gave one last fleeting laugh.

I don't know how I was managed to still stand. But my legs felt stronger even as they wobbled. I took the handle of the blade that was still through my body and yanked it out. The pain was unbelievable, but soon it was gone and taken over with a numbness that some how seemed much worse. It meant I was about to die.

I fell to my knees, my vision starting to go bleary. My ears ringing with a screaming silence. I watched as the buildings around me were crumbling, Turning to dust. Fading away into nothing.

Zangetsu walked up into my sight. His face held a proudness but also a sickening sadness. He nodded at me.

"You did well..."

"But I didn't win, not really..." I was surprised by how horce and shaky my voice sounded. I had never sounded so quiet, and that actually made me laugh slightly. But I guess it sounded more like a cough on the outside.

"No...you Won...you have remembered..."

I blinked several times trying to see if any more images flooded into my head but none did. I guess he was wrong.

"Farewell Ichigo..I'm glad we met, just one more time..."

He suddenly started to fade away. Or maybe it was my vision finally turning black. It was like curtains finally closing on a show that had gone on for far to long.

It was kind of peaceful. I couldn't feel my body any more. I couldn't feel the pain.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Its her voice again. I like her voice. I took in a deep breath remembering how her voice reminded me of velvet texture, soft and caring.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

My arms twitched. Well at least I think they did. All I could feel and see was darkness. Her voice was urgent almost pleading with me to answer.

"KUROSAKI-KUN"

Urrrggg fine woman! I'll wake up.

I opened my eyes, to find myself staring at another blue sky. This sky was different though. It looked normal. The clouds weren't falling downwards,and it wasn't just one blue shade, but loads of others. Dark blues, even some light greens. And clouds! Clouds with different shapes. I've never liked the look of clouds like these so much in all my life.

"Thank god, your alive!" someone squealed next to me. I felt stiff but turned my head anyway.

Orihime was leaning on her knees staring at me, her eyes filled with unshed tears. As soon as I looked at her they leaked over and fell down her cheeks. I reached up and wiped one away, but it was soon replaced by another.

"Why are you crying?" My voice sounded like I hadn't drank anything in days and was barely a whisper and at the sound of it she cried even more. But she was smiling. Which really confused me.

"I thought you were...I Thought you would never wake up.." Her lip trembled and I wanted nothing more but to make her happy and to never let her face look so sad ever again.

"What happened..."

She looked at me then and blinked away the remaining tears. "The wars over, you defeated him. You defeated Azien!"

"Azien..." Suddenly everything that had been missing while being in that upside down world came rushing back to me. So quick infact I felt winded. I had beaten him. The being that had almost destroyed everything in my life that I had cared about. But now he was gone, locked away in a seal that could never be opened.

I sat up slightly, and she hugged me holding onto me hard. It hurt a little but I never wanted her to let go. But she pulled away all to soon and stared at me her hands hovering over my face like she wanted to stroke me, to make sure I was really okay.

"what happened, you've been...well Gone for hours. Everyone else thought you were...you Were dead, but I didn't believe them."

Another tear leaked from her eye, and I stopped its decent with my finger. She looked at me lovingly.

"I was in my soul, for a while...I Couldn't remember anything, I had to fight to get back..." I suddenly remembered something I should never had forgotten.

"I used final getsuga tenshou didn't I?" My voice was hardly even a whisper. She nodded tears streaming down her face.

"Mr. Urahara-San told us all that you had used the finally getsuga tenshou , but with a price that you wouldn't have your shinigami powers any longer..." She looked down to her hands on her lap like she was ashamed of what she had said.

"I'm so, so sorry Ichigo."

Shed used my first name. She never did that. Maybe it was a way of comforting me. I couldn't breath. I couldn't even feel. I'm no longer a Shinigami. I no longer can protect those I love.

Orihime looked over her shoulder and Urahara walked over followed closely by every body who was important to me. Including all the shinigami I had learnt to love. Rukia was in the front her eyes shinning but she did not shed one tear. She looked at me happily but also she seemed to be breaking up inside.

"I can still see them?" I asked Urahara. He nodded.

"not for long though, your spirit energy has already mostly gone, It wont last much seems you entered your inner world once you had lost most of your powers, if you hadn't of come back, you wouldn't be alive.." He stepped back and held out a hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up with Orihime also helping me for balance.

I looked up to all the shinigami who were staring at me with sad and shocked expressions on there faces. As my eyes fell onto each one, they nodded, some even bowed slightly out of respect and they started walking away. Apart from Rukia and Renji who stayed.

Rukia was still staring trying to put on a brave face but Renji wouldn't even look at me.

"Thank you Ichigo..You've done so much...i" She trailed off not knowing what else she could say. Her voice cracked on the last words, her voice which had always been so strong sounding to me. Even in the worst of times.

"No..If it wasn't for you, I never would of been able to help at all" My voice was surprisingly strong now. I was grateful it didn't show how I really felt inside.

Renji looked to me then, and he nodded with out saying anything. But that one slight nod meant more to me,then him saying his goodbyes.

He turned away slightly, but waited for Rukia.

She took a step towards me, and held out her hand. I reached for hers but just as I did a strange pain was filling my chest. I couldn't breath but I still reached for her. She looked upset but she still left me with one last smile as she started to disappear. I would never see her again. I would never see a spirit again. I would never venture into soul society. I would never be able to protect the souls that were so important to me. I had to become and stay human again.

I was once a hero, to some. But now, I'm just a Fading Hero.

Ichigo couldn't see the white figure hiding in the trees just a phew feet away. His human friends were so busy trying to comfort him, that they also failed to see him. His face pulled up into an unexpected grin.

* * *

><p>End<p>

This short story is dedicated to

Aaron Duffy

and

Ruth Tickle

Two people who mean the world to me, and two people who are pure friends.

* * *

><p>Thank you to everyone for reading, and reaching the end along with me. I'll be very very greatfull for any reviews. Thank you.<p>

Also The story doesnt really stop here. I have a 2nd planned, from the point of view of ichigos Hollow. I'm planning on calling the title "I HAVE NO NAME" So please add me to alerts if you wish to read on :) . 'What happens when a hollow falls in love?' It wont be sloppy I promise! Byeeee! And Keep on Reading!


End file.
